Alternative Medicine
by sleepersamizdat
Summary: Ever love Red Oktoberfest so much you wanna get in the mix? Now's your chance to join the fun girls. Genre: Reader Porn


This was going to be the gateway to the rest of your life. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. You had trained for years and jumped through countless hoops to get this assignment. You thought a year ago that you may not have gotten the position and you remember a time where you thought you might actually have to kill your competitor to get the upper hand but you made it. You had successfully landed the internship as junior assistant to the assistant administrator.

Then why, despite the realization of your biggest hope and dream, do you persist in feeling so horrible? This gnawing anxiety has been eating a pit into you for the last 3 months and it's only getting worse day by day. Your superior, Ms. Pauling, either doesn't acknowledge it or doesn't care. You're not about to tell her because that would show weakness and you know that that would either mean getting fired or staring down the end of Ms. Pauling's magnum and you're beginning to realize that for Mann Co., it's usually one in the same.

You've finally come round the idea that if the company employs medics and you're under the company's finances anyway, why not let the good doctor check it out? You've gone back and forth on this idea but you've come to the realization that this problem only continues to get worse. The only thing for it is to lady-up and rectify the issue. Once you've hardened your resolve, you head out for the infirmary at once.

As your heels click clack down the hallway you second guess your agenda as you see Scout being thrown bodily out of the infirmary doors. He laughs and all you can hear is as you approach is, "…thought check'n oil was Truckie's job not yours." but then he's ducking just in time as a beaker shatters against the wall behind him. Cackling, the Scout has already hauled tail down the corridor and you are rethinking your decision. The frosted glass of the infirmary doors reflect an ominous milky glow as they teeter back and forth to settle on their hinges and you can hear muffled swearing in a foreign language. You curse Scout in your head for riling the doctor. You don't really want to do this but if you don't do something, Mrs. Pauling is going to call you on your flagging performance and give you your walking papers . . . or make you eat a bullet. Gathering your courage you muster just enough to rap weakly on the infirmary doors. "M-Medic? Mr. Medic? Is now a bad time to see you?"

"WAS?! WHO IS IT?!" came the irate screech.

"It . . . It's Mrs. Paulings assistant, sir."

You hear what sounds like someone stumbling over a trash can and then he appears at the door. His face is flush and it's pretty obvious he let the Scout get the best of him. He appears to be trying to regain his composure. Smoothing back his hair and straightening his tie, he greets you with "Ach, Fraline. Mein apologies. Scout has a vay of making me lose mein temper."

There is suddenly a lump in your throat and you hug your clipboard to your chest as your mind races for an excuse to leave. The confidence you had summoned earlier has shriveled to nonexistence.

"So, vhat is it I can do for you?" His glassy eyes peer down through his hawkish nose to study you and you feel under the gun. "Fraline Pauling needing zhe physical assessments already? Ach! Zhe administrator is a slave driver! It has only been two days since zhe order came through. You vill simply have to tell her I need more time."

You shuffle your feet. "No, I'm not here for the assessments." His steady gaze is making you uncomfortable and you have to look at your shoes. "I . . . I was wondering if you could see me. I don't feel so good."

"What? Oh! Nausea? Diarrhea? Pin worms?"

Well, now you think you want to vomit. "Oh, god no! I . . . I just . . . I'm not in a good head space."

"Vell, 'Mrs. Pauling's assistant', vhy don't you come in und let us discuss your condition, ja?" he held back the door and stepped aside so you could enter. The infirmary was cool and sterile and the tap of your shoes on the tiled floor rang uncomfortably clear in your ears. You could hear the doctor's jackboots approaching from behind. He reached past your head and pulled back the mint colored curtain partitioning a small space with an exam stretcher. The stained leather restraints made you nervous.

The good doctor must have sensed your apprehension because he scoffed, "Ach! Pay no attention to zat. No amount of borax works I'm afraid and zhey are only used for surgery . . . und Scout." You hear him retrieve a metal stool on wheels. You turn to see him adjust his stethoscope around his neck as he reaches for a sphagmometer. He looks up at you. "Bitte, frauline, have a seat on zhe examination table. You have nozhing to fear."

Your heart is in your throat as you perch yourself uncomfortably on the edge of the stretcher. Medic folds his hands over the pressure cuff, "Now, vhat seems to be bozhering you?"

Now, you feel really stupid. You seriously contemplate apologizing for wasting the doctor's time and that you feel fine, really, but as the seconds of empty pause tick past and the doctor raises his eyebrows as if to encourage you, you feel like a child that has been coerced into a confession. "I was really excited to take this internship and it's really a great opportunity. It is really going to look great on my resume and help springboard my career-"

"But?" supplied Medic helpfully.

"But . . ." and now you feel your face get hot and tears begin to spill over your eyelids. "I don't even know why I'm crying right now!" you blurt out. The doctor pats your knee and hands you the handkerchief from his pocket. "I guess I just feel overwhelmed and anxious and I can't seem to shake it. I don't know if I can continue my position here."

"Oh, frauline, is it zhe work load? You know, it really izn't Miss Pauling zhat is zhe slave driver. Frau Administrator is a shrewd woman." he gave a shiver at that, "If zhe work load is overwhelming, be assured zhat Miss Pauling probably has to take on far more."

You sniffed back some more tears. "No, it's not that. It's-"

"Zhe violence? Zhere is not much to be done about zhat, frauline. I could put you in contact with some wunderbar nurses I have served with. Zhey had to brave many atrocities during zhe war-"

"No, it's not- it's not that." you try to gather the words. "I just, I feel like I don't fit in here. Like I can't relate. I feel like I don't have any friends, I'm frustrated and anxious all the time. I feel like I'm treated like a piece of furniture, like people look right through me. Well, except for the Engineer."

"Oh." and you could tell the doctor was running an assessment in his mind as to whether or not he had wronged you in the past. "Vell, getting used to a new environment is difficult. Please forgive us mercenaries. Being among each ozher most of zhe time und doing vhat ve do for a living, ve often forget our manners around zhe fraulines. Do not take it personally." He chuckled, "Ve can be quite zhe schweinhound unintentionally."

You dabbed your eyes with the hanky. "Well, I can see your point, but . . . I feel like I need SOMETHING to take the edge off. Maybe my personality is not cut out for this. I really need this opportunity, though. I am serious about my career. Is there something I can take? I hear there are some new treatments out there. Maybe valium?"

Medic studies you for a minute. He sits back. "Frauline, I vould not recommend zhat. You know, people prescribe zhese things like zhe candy und zhey are not intended to be taken for granted like zhat. I zhink you should exhaust a few ozher options before you resort to zhat."

You let out a defeated sigh.

"Have you tried a meditation; a quieting of zhe mind, if you will?"

"Every night. You would think I would get better sleep."

"Vhat about zhe exercise? It helps to wear down an overactive mind."

"I get plenty trying to hoof it around the Administrator's work load. Besides, Ms. Pauling has me do cardio and weight training before we practice on the shooting range every other day."

"Vhat about sex?"

You snap up straight from alarm. "What?"

"Zhe sex, frauline. You know, zhe birds und zhe bees? Do you have regular intercourse with your boyfriend? It greatly reduces stress and increases bonding hormones."

Your face sinks and you want to crawl under the exam table. "I . . . don't have a boyfriend."

Medic didn't skip a beat, "Ach, well, you know what zhey say 'zhe only way to get it done right is to do it yourself, ja?'"

You put your hands in your face, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

You feel Medic gently pull your hands from your face. "Alright, alright, zhere is _von_ treatment ve can try but it is not a conventional prescription."

You sit up and listen.

"It is more like a physical therapy. I cannot administer zhe treatment unless I have your complete trust zhat I am not going to harm you."

You look down at the stained restraints and then back at Medic. He has not broken your gaze. "Okay. I guess it can't hurt to try," you say quietly.

"Ah, ser gut. I have developed zhis therapy along zhe lines of acupuncture as it pertains to zhe manipulation of pressure points. It is very similar to massage therapies und people carry zheir stress in different places. Judging from your posture, you carry yours between your shoulder blades und zhe back of your neck." He stood up to face you. From his proximity, you can smell the lingering of some sort of aftershave. "Before ve begin, I vould like to take a few vitals for a baseline."

His arm is warm against yours as he cradles it for a blood pressure reading. He takes delicate care when wrapping your arm in the cuff and when turning over your wrist. You feel a heat in your face you hope is not visible when he presses the stethoscope to your chest to listen to your heart. "Vell, your pulse is a bit quick but quite healthy. You pressure is elevated. You should not be under zhese conditions continually. You must train yourself in relaxation techniques in order to preserve your health. If you will permit me-" he places his hands on your shoulders. You tense up under his touch.

"Nein. Zhis will not do. Close your eyes. Close zhem. Zhat's right. Now, deep breath in . . . and out. Deep breath in . . . hold it . . . and out. Loosen your shoulders. Let zhem fall. Zhat's right. You carry a tight ball of muscle zhere and need to loosen up." He begins to knead your trapezius. The pressure of the releasing muscle did feel much better. "Remember to keep your breathing focused. Relax, relax." He begins to knead your shoulders and then your arms and focused on one arm and loosening up the muscles. His firm hands kneaded yours and rotated your wrists and tugged the tension from your fingers. When he finished both hands, he reached up and cupped your head in his hands. "Now close your eyes and let your head fall." You do as you are told and he gently rotated your neck from side to side. You are realizing he is a master at this because a deft rotation each side yielded a soft "pop" and you feel a little better. He returns your head to its previous position and you assume the session is over but he begins to unbutton your blouse and gently it open.

You are a little startled but he seems to know what he his doing. "Sssshhh, frauline. Keep breathing. Relax, shhh, relax." He has noticed your breathing quicken but Medic's face is the picture of professionalism." He has gotten your blouse open and has carefully folded it back. "Now, zhis utilizes pressure points that will release dopamine. It will help you focus." You happen to be wearing a bra with a front clasp and he unhooks it as easily as if he was opening an envelope in his evening mail.

Now you know you have begun to flush red and it is becoming too hot in the little exam enclosure even though you can feel the cool air of the infirmary on your breasts. Your nipples have tightened into two perky buds and you are acutely aware of the light and air on them. You jolt as the doctor places his cool fingers on them and softly squeezes. The rising pulse in your groin is becoming hard to ignore but his hands are so tender and it's hard to feel threatened by his steady encouragement. He gently palpates your breasts and begins to roll and tug your nipples between his fingers. "Now zhis will release zhe oxytocin." he said quietly. His eyes close as he leans down and kisses the skin of your breasts before enveloping one nipple with his mouth and sucking steadily. He stimulated your other nipple with a thumb.

You know damn well this is not appropriate medicine but you'll be damned if it isn't the hottest exam you've ever had. Fuck it. You haven't had a good lay in what feels like forever. You can't control the need to run your fingers through his hair. It is true he is the oldest merc in the base but he is also ruggedly handsome and now you know he can to be gentle as well. You had no idea that his hair was so soft and silky, nor his mouth so warm and sensuous.

He looks up at your touch and releases your breast. "Ah, I zhink it is time for some norepi . . . "

He gently pushes your skirt up, hooks his fingers through your panties at the hip, and lightly tugs them down. "If you would, bitte, feet in zhe stirrups." He pulled the metal stirrups from under the table. "Zhere should be a moistening already. We may not need zhat." he nodded to the surgical lube on the instruments tray near the table. You suck in air as you feel his fingers slip between your folds. He pats your knee to reassure you. You feel the air cold on your breast as his saliva is drying on your glistening nipple and that same cold air is now touching places it normally doesn't. You feel him parting you with his fingers and you can hear the moist sound of his digits probing. You feel a tingle of pleasure as his fingers gently trace your wet crevices. "Ah, it is swollen already. Good. Now, relax frauline. Zhis won't hurt at all."

He proceeds to gently dip his finger inside you. You feel him slide out and then up to your clit with your own fluid and softly circle your labia. You can feel the pad of his finger nudging smoothly between your folds. His knuckle slips past your opening to bump against your sex. His movements trace an electric pattern in your mind. You can't help but breathe faster and close your eyes. As he traces and probes, you push your hips forward and spread your knees further apart. God this is heaven. You sense his finger is now two and they are becoming slicker and you can feel his course knuckles stretching your entrance. You clutch the table as you feel yourself begin to tremble. You can feel some of your fluid trickling down your right buttock.

But then he stops.

You sit up breathless. "What the hell?"

"Ah," he gives you a knowing smirk. "I need some assistance to proceed further, that is, if you would be willing."

Your face is flushed and you are painfully moist, "Well, . . . yes . . ."

The doctor turns and calls out over the infirmary, "Schatzi? Could you please come here und help me?"

At first there was no answer but then an awkward shuffling could be heard from one of the curtained exam areas. A large shadow appeared in front of the exam curtain and Medic threw it aside to reveal and sheepish looking Heavy, naked, with an examining gown clutched to his front. He threw his hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh, shush." Medic clucked, "Nonsense, she is fine. She is fine. Don't be such a baby." He reached for Heavy's forearm and tugged him closer then pulled his hand from over his eyes. "See?" The shy Heavy looked at you and then darted his eyes away as he turned a deep red in the face. His eyes darted back several times but fled the moment they locked with yours. "Ma-malen'kaya devochka." he muttered to Medic. You find the shyness of this towering man endearing. Aside from Spy and Engie, he is the most polite to you of all the mercs on the base. Surprising for his size, he is also the most elusive. Medic is impatient. He nudges Heavy over to your side, "Come, frauline, show him you are okay. He is afraid he is going to hurt you." You reach out to pat his forearm and he automatically takes your hand gently in his two massive hands. The forgotten examining gown has fallen to the ground and now you have a view of the tremendous member hiding beneath. To say it is impressive is an understatement. Heavy looks uncomfortable with this whole arrangement and if he wasn't hanging onto your hand, he would be struggling to cover himself. You reach past his hands and place your hand on his belly as you smile up at him. "Warm." you say, grinning at him reassuringly. "Da, yes, warm." he says and takes a nervous swallow. You lovingly stroke his hairy belly and then let your fingers trail into the thicker hair lower down. You are surprised at how soft and light brown his pubic hair is. He obviously is fastidious about cleaning himself. You suspect he shampoos that hair in lieu of the hair he shaves off his head and this makes you smile. It is empowering to fondle this behemoth as you feel his deliciously weighted cock in your hand. You run your palm along the underside of his girth and feel your eyes flutter as the doctor begins to touch you again. The warmth radiating from his member is intoxicating. The soft heat of his balls is pleasant against your fingers and you can barely fit them in one hand. Following an urge, you lean over and place a kiss upon his swollen tip before suckling gently on it. It is a mouthful you can barely fit. "Now," you hear the doctor say, "if you would please utilize zhis, we can begin." as he passes you a condom. You take the time to lick the pre from the massive tip and kiss it for good measure before you turn your attention to the condom. In no time, you have taken it out of the wrapper and have unwound it around the giant's cock. It is a ridiculous shade of red with a yellow cross icon on the tip. How appropriate. Heavy is growing sensitive to your ministrations. The poor thing has begun to whimper pitifully at the sensations. He turns to stand before Medic, who has now donned his bright red rubber gloves. The doctor leans back with his exam gloves and unscrews the lid from the tube of surgilube. "Just in case. I have prepared you, but Heavy," he chuckled, "ooooooh, mein Heavy is an impressive expanse to take." He squeezed the lube into one palm of his glove and began to slather and squeeze Heavy's swollen penis. You dimly wondered where MannCo got such large condoms. He busied his other hand with fondling and bouncing Heavy's tightening scrotum. It was like he was massaging a stallion for a race. Then, he rose abruptly. "I zhink we are now ready." He held Heavy's penis by the base like he was aiming it with one hand and cupped his other hand beneath Heavy's buttock nudge him forward. It was like he wanted to be responsible for initiating penetration. You don't know why this was the hottest shit you had ever seen, it just was. He aimed Heavy's massive member down and you feel the doctor guiding it to probe and massage you like he had done with his fingers. You spread your knees farther apart at the sensations. The doctor is inspired to squeeze your labia together and let Heavy push his penis through your slickness and you enjoy this arrangement until your fluids begin to foam. "I like to call zhis zhee hot dog!" he giggles. You knew Medic was a little unhinged and enjoyed his procedures a little too much but you are too far-gone to really give a shit at this point. He takes Heavy in hand and you feel the thick head bump against your aching opening. The sensation of that delicious bulge stretching past your folds and popping through your entrance is telegraphed in Heavy's gasps and whimpers as he slowly begins to sink into you. There he stopped. "Easy, mein lieb. Begin easy. . ." he whispers to Heavy. The German begins to whisper encouragements in his Russian's ear and the burly Russian twitches and begins to inch in little by little. Sinking in slightly, pulling out a little, sinking in a little more, pushing through your swollen arousal until he is finally resting his hilt against you. You feel a slight sting and you know you've torn a little but it's a pleasant heat. You push yourself to bump your bottom against his thighs, his tight balls pressing against your anus, and it buries your clit against his fuzzy groin. Poor Heavy lets out a grown and you tighten yourself as he begins to grind against you. Through the deft motions of his hips, you get the impression that Heavy is a good dancer. His gyrations are strong and decisive, yet also skilled and graceful. As you grow accustomed to his girth, he spins his hips to tug his mass out of you and then gently rock upwards to grind that beautiful shaft right against your G-spot. Both of you become lost in the sensations of this delicious rutting. Suddenly, Heavy lurches forward and slams his arms down on either side of your head to catch himself. His face is beet red and he is staring out past your face as if he is watching his own death. "It's okay, Schatzen!" you hear Medic call from behind Heavy. Heavy closes his eyes against what appears to be pain. You crane your neck around and see Medic with his paints unzipped pushing Heavy's buttocks apart with his groin and you realize this has now become a fuck train. _Why haven't you come in for regular exams more often?_ You hear yourself think. Recovering himself, Heavy looks down on you as droplets of sweat fall from his chin. "I-hng- I sorry. Hng!" and he crams his eyes shut against the pain as the doctor pushes in further. You feel his girth begin to slip from you as pain begins to interfere with his erection. You lean up to kiss his cheek and then focus on tightening as you cant your hips into him to push him back inside. You hear him sigh in relief and he scoops an arm under you to hold you close. Now you are pressed firmly against that hairy belly and chest. You smile as you begin to lick and tease his nearby nipple and you can feel his belly tremble as he chuckles in satisfaction. "Ah! Now, mein Heavy. Lassen Sie uns rut." and the doctor began to slowly pump against him. He kneaded Heavy's ass lovingly as he leaned in further to bump against his prostate. You can tell every time he hits it because Heavy's closed eyes are no longer scrunched shut like he is bracing. Now, his eyes are lightly closed; his eyebrows are lifted, as if he is listening to a beautiful melody. His mouth has dropped open ever so slightly. Every time the doctor leans in to push against you both, his brow furrows and he lets out a soft moan. Medic leans in to pat your calf and you see him wink and he stage whispers, "It is zhe rhythm that is most important. I have discovered zhis. Watch!" and slowly, Medic begins to neglect thrusting but moves to crowd in a little more. Soon, it is only Heavy that is moving. You almost feel guilty for watching the process of that poor man coming thoroughly undone. You would, were it not for the delicious way you yourself were getting wrecked. It would seem Medic was simply delighting in being responsible for driving both of you over the edge. The behemoth's arms were wrapped around you loosely and he clutches you under your shoulder blades. His face is red and he trembles as, covered in sweat, he thrusts between you and the doctor. His moans become more desperate and it almost sounds like he's suffering. As his girth withdraws, his cherry colored knob bumps against your pleasure and your lips tighten to suck against his veins. As he withdraws, he is backed into Medic whose own girth is pushing him open and whose swollen head nudges and caresses his prostate. You know as Heavy's trembles become full on shudders it will not be long now. You yourself know that your own flower is about to burst open. The past few strokes have tickled your engorged clit to the point of trembling. You're surprised you've lasted this long. Stealing Medic's thunder, you begin to nibble and tug at Heavy's nipples. At first the giant gasped and stopped, as if taken by surprise, but then he bolted into a ramrod speed of thrusting as he cried out in orgasm. The sudden spasm caught Medic off guard as Heavy clamped down around him and the poor doctor had no choice but to let himself be overtaken. The whole scene coupled with Heavy's powerful banging lifts the rising flutter of an orgasm out of you. It shatters your focus and wracks you as you convulse in Heavy's arms and he in yours. Poor Medic stumbles back, his own seed trailing translucently from his abused penis. Heavy's bottom had apparently retained the condom. "Oh, gott!" he said breathless. "I zhink I haff to sit down for a bit." Still trembling, Heavy reached down with those enormous hands to try and grab the edge of his own condom before pulling out. His massive fingers couldn't help but graze over stimulated flesh and the resulting twitches caused you both to jump. "Izvinite." he stammered. "It's okay." you reassure as you reach down to guide him out. "I think I need to sit too." Heavy reassured, patting your thigh with a trembling hand before sitting naked on the cold tile exam floor and then just lying down all together. Clearly, none of you had expected the blasting that _that_ turned out to be. All of you sat in silence, save for your own labored breathing, and let the afterglow slow your speeding heart rates. "Well, uh, I feel a lot better." you say finally. You smile as you hear chuckles and laughing from the doctor in the chair and to behemoth on the floor. "Ah," Medic sighed, "Anozher job well done." With that he hopped up, stuffed himself back into his trousers, and began to wipe his pants off. You begin to sit up to move from the stretcher but Medic stops you with a "Nein!" I am not done wizh you yet. You are in need of some nursing and then you can go." He retrieved a pillow to prop under Heavy's head and then stood by you with a basin and a rag. He tenderly cleaned your thoroughly used nether regions and spoke to you gently about taking care of yourself and not allowing stress to affect your health and how to practice self care safely. He leaned over and planted a kiss on your forehead and said, "Okay, zhat is zhe end of your treatment. I zhink we can say it vhas a success. You can get dressed. Now, it is Heavy's turn." As you dress yourself, it is touching if not almost embarrassing how lovingly Medic administers to Heavy. It is evident in the way he cradles Heavy's head to adjust it on the pillow, how he is careful to extract the condom and gently clean his bear, how even though he doesn't need it, Heavy lets Medic help him to his feet and guide him to the now vacant stretcher with his arm around his waste. Medic is kissing and nuzzling Heavy's smiling face as you leave and it warms your heart to see how much they love one another. As you are leaving the infirmary, you hear Medic call out, "You have an appointment next veek for anozher treatment." 


End file.
